Talvez Seja Real
by Lalawel
Summary: Syaoran não acredita em bobagens como magia e destino. O problema? Dá em cima de Sakura, uma bruxinha temperamental e aparentemente uma das únicas a não se render ao seu charme. UA.


**Nota:** Antes de começar essa fic, eu fiquei pensando em qual grafia usar no nome do Li... Syaoran ou Shaoran. Continuo sem saber, já que eu não sei se tem uma certa ou uma errada. Em dúvida, optei pela primeira. Segundo o site que eu pesquisei , é a forma oficial... mas vai saber se é verdade. ¬¬' Além de ser a utilizada pelo site.

Agradecimento especial à **Kaoro Yumi**, por ter lido e aturado minhas crises por msn. XD Brigada, viu?

_**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente, CCS não me pertence... ñ é novidade para ninguém, mas não custa reforçar e de quebra, me trazer de volta a (triste) realidade. XD

_

* * *

_

Forgive Me

O ambiente ao seu estava tumultuado e barulhento, parecendo quase impossível que se escutasse qualquer outra coisa, além de vozes altas e risadas mais altas ainda. Com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, Kinomoto Sakura tinha o pensamento muito além do livro de história aberto a sua frente ou da bagunça a sua volta. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, suspirando desanimada.

"Porcaria! Não sei o que fazer!" Sacudiu a cabeça, como se esse gesto pudesse lhe dar as respostas que queria.

"Pode começar admitindo seu amor por mim." Ao ouvir a voz masculina com entonação convencida, ergueu a cabeça e encarou um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos revoltos e olhos chocolates, que a encaravam fixamente.

"E eu achei que eu que tava viajando." Girou os olhos entediada, aprumando a postura.

"Para que continuar negando, Saky? Você me ama, é um fato inegável." De modo displicente, jogou a mochila na mesa e sentou-se a frente dela, sem tirar o sorriso cínico dos lábios.

"Volta para Terra, Li. Não me apaixonaria por você nem que fosse minha única opção. E já falei para não me chamar assim."

"Devia aproveitar sua sorte, _**Saky**_."Sorriu ao vê-la estreitar os olhos verdes. "Muitas mulheres se matariam apenas para ter o honra de conversar comigo." Inclinou o corpo para frente e lhe olhou de forma extremamente sedutora, sorrindo internamente quando ela não corou.

"Aí quando conversassem com você, por sessão espírita, notariam a burrice que fizeram."

"Sabe o que eu mais amo em você, _**Saky**_?" Com um sorriso, ignorou completamente o último comentário dela.

"Minha aparência estonteante?"

"Seu jeito meigo de tratar os outros. Claro, além dessa sua modéstia encantadora."

"Que bom que gostou. Mas não é 'os outros'... só você."

"Então é exclusivo? Fez com que eu me sentisse importante agora."

"Você é irritante, sabia?"

"Também te amo, minha linda."

"Cínico."

"Me parte o coração ver você duvidando de meus sentimentos, meu amor."

"Você 'ta fazendo o curso errado, Li. Devia tentar artes cênicas. Hollywood precisa do seu drama... Se bem que eu acho que o seu futuro são as novelas mexicanas."

"Se você for meu par romântico, mudo de curso agora mesmo."

Sakura abriu a boca para retrucar, mas parou ao perceber que não tinha nenhuma resposta. Como _quase _sempre acontecia nas vezes em discutia com Syaoran Li. E isso era algo extremamente irritante.

Desde pequena, sempre tivera a resposta certa, quando a situação exigia...mas contra o chinês, era diferente. Algumas vezes (como agora) ele lhe deixava sem saber sequer o que pensar. Fora a facilidade que tinha para irritá-la.

"Sem resposta?" Perguntou, sorrindo superior.

"Euteodeio!" Cruzou os braços, emburrada e se irritou ainda mais ao vê-lo gargalhar.

"Eu não".

Sakura respirou fundo, resistindo bravamente ao instinto que lhe mandava esganar o rapaz a sua frente, enquanto se forçava a seguir o conselho de Kero e acalmar seu gênio difícil. Na verdade, tentava se acalmar mais por saber que vê-la irritada divertia Li, do que por vontade de seguir seu conselheiro.

"Estou sentindo uma intenção assassina vindo de você?"

"Se continuar me irritando, te garanto que não fico só na intenção!"

"Que agressiva...Mas tudo bem...quem sabe não consigo reverter essa sua agressividade para algo mais... prazeroso?" Piscou-lhe, sorrindo malicioso. Riu ao vê-la ficar completamente vermelha, só não pôde identificar se de vergonha ou raiva. Provavelmente a última opção, já que ela apertava os punhos com força.

"Não sabe como eu gostaria de simplesmente _sumir_ com você da minha frente!"

Ele gargalhou. "Isso seria impossível, Saky. Você precisaria de magia para me fazer ficar longe ."

"E quem te garante que não sou uma feiticeira me fazendo de simples mortal??" Um brilho diferente apareceu nos olhos verdes dela, mas Syaoran não soube identificar o que era.

"Duvido... primeiro porque se fosse o caso, você já teria me transformado em um sapo, sendo bem clichê, ou em algo pior."

"Não me dê idéias!" O mesmo brilho diferente apareceu, apenas mais intenso.

"E segundo, mágica não existe."

"Não acredita em magia?" Tirou o sorriso do rosto e o olhou, a face tomada pela curiosidade que transparecia pela voz.

"Não."

"Mas ouvi dizer que no passado sua família teve grandes feiticeiros."

"Quem te falou isso?" Ergueu os olhos encarando-a no mesmo instante.

"Não acha que vou sair por aí revelando os meus informantes, acha??" Sorriu, piscando um dos olhos.

Um sorriso de canto apareceu nos lábios dele, diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver.

"Não acredito que minha família realmente tenha possuído magia algum dia. Treinei artes marciais durante praticamente toda a minha vida, com os melhores mestres de todos os estilos e nunca vi nada que comprovasse a existência de mágica. Entretanto...acho que sou um dos poucos que duvida...mesmo minha mãe acredita. Principalmente em destino."

"Não acredita em destino também??"

"Não. Acho idiotice acreditar que estamos destinados a algo. Se fosse assim, nada do que eu quisesse para minha vida importaria, já que o meu destino seria um só. E, não gosto da perspectiva de não poder mudar o que me desagrada."

Sakura permaneceu encarando-o, absorvendo as palavras dele. O que ele dizia fazia sentido, todo o sentido do mundo e até mesmo ela já pensara assim..mas certas coisas não devem fazer sentido. Ela sabia disso agora.

"Não vai me dizer que você acredita?"

"Bem...digamos que eu tenho os meus motivos para não duvidar. Sabe-se lá se alguma bruxa revoltada ou em crise de existência resolve se voltar contra mim? Acho que a situação pro meu lado não vai ficar muito legal."

Syaoran riu novamente. Era incrível como aquela garota conseguia divertí-lo. Em toda a sua vida, ela fora a primeira que o desafiara sabendo quem ele era.

"Sakura?"

Os dois se voltarama ao ouvir uma voz feminina e encaram uma garota alta, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos puxados.

"Oi Chiharu, oi Yamasaki." Sakura sorriu, encarando os amigos.

"É hoje... que a Tomoyo chega, não?"

A mudança que houve no clima foi tão drástica que qualquer um notaria e por um momento, Chiharu se arrependeu da pergunta. O clima descontraído mudaram subitamente para um pesado.

Isso apenas aumentou a curiosidade de Li. Há mais de uma semana que ele ouvia aquele nome e cada vez que era pronunciado, a reação era a mesma: desconforto.

"Sim... ela... vai ficar lá em casa...até as coisas se resolverem..." Passou a mãos pelos cabelos, colocando uma mecha castanhas atrás da orelha.

O silêncio se tornou desconfortável, fazendo Syaoran novamente se perguntar quem era aquela garota e exatamente o que ela fizera.

"Agora que você falou nela...lembrei que eu to atrasada...fiquei de buscá-la no aeroporto... já conversei com o Yukito e não vou hoje."

"Vou com você... _metade_ do caminho!" Completou ao ver que Yamasaki e Sakura a olhavam de forma surpresa.

"Melhor que nada." Completou com um sorriso. "Tchau para os dois." Colocou a bolsa no ombro e pegou o fichário, antes de se caminhar ao lado de Chiharu.

Yamasaki observou enquanto as duas garotas se afastavam, antes de dar um suspiro cansado. Não sabia quais mudanças o regresso de Tomoyo causaria, mas esperava que as coisas melhorassem em vez de se arruinar de vez.

"Takashi."

Voltou-se ao ouvir seu nome e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Syaoran. Por um momento havia se esquecido que ele estava ali. "Achei que já tivesse ido, Li."

"Quem é essa Tomoyo?" Usou um tom de voz exigente, de quem está acostumado a cobrar explicações o tempo todo, ignorando o comentário dele.

Yamasaki o encarou por algum tempo, antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirar desanimado. "Acho que não tem problema te contar... você vai ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde... e de qualquer formar, você já faz parte da nossa turma, mesmo... Mas será que a gente pode caminhar enquanto isso? Ainda tenho que trabalhar." Li concordou, se lembrando que o rapaz trabalhava como faz-tudo em uma multinacional e que cada atraso era duramente descontado.

"Por onde posso começar..." Calou-se, enquanto Syaoran caminhava ao seu lado, aguardando pacientemente que ele prosseguisse. "Tomoyo...é prima e melhor amiga de Sakura...se bem que eu não sei como exatamente está a amizade das duas agora. Enfim, elas literalmente se conhecem desde que nasceram e sempre estudaram juntas. Sinceramente, Li, nunca vi uma amizade como a delas. Era praticamente impossível separá-las e como são da mesma família, quase sempre passavam as férias juntas."

Calou-se novamente, imaginando como resumir a história e ir logo para a parte relevante.

"Li... você já ouviu falar das Indústrias Daidouji?"

"A de brinquedos?" Perguntou, após refletir por um momento.

"Essa mesmo. Ela pertence à mãe de Tomoyo e há uns quatro anos, as duas se mudaram para a França."

"Por quê?"

"Não sei. Algum problema com a filial de lá ou algo assim." Deu de ombros. "Quase um ano depois, a Sakura chegou ao colégio falando que Daidouji-san estava nos convidando para passar as férias com elas. Na verdade, o que a mãe da Tomoyo queria é que conversássemos com a filha, porque ela tinha mudado muito... A Tomoyo tava namorando um cara que Sonomi-san não aprovava, mas não fazia a menor questão de terminar."

"Típico."

Yamasaki apenas concordou. "Quando chegamos lá, o cara era pior do que eu tinha imaginado. Bastava olhar para ele para perceber que era um desgraçado interesseiro... Todos notavam isso, menos a Tomoyo. No nosso primeiro dia, ele deu em cima da Sakura na frente da namorada."

Ao ouvir isso, Syaoran fechou os punhos com força e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais fechada.

"Hã... bem... não deu em cima só da Sakura... da Chiharu, da Rika e da Naoko também." Passou a mão pelo pescoço nervoso e tentou amenizar a situação, ao perceber a irritação evidente de Syaoran. Tossiu, tentando chamar a atenção do chinês. "Bem...mas... isso não vem ao caso...atendendo ao pedido de Sonomi-san, Sakura tentou conversar com a Tomoyo ou pelo menos entender o que tava havendo. No meio da conversa, elas começaram a gritar, principalmente a Tomoyo. Falaram coisas demais, com o único objetivo de magoar e piorou muito quando o Kero apareceu."

"Quem é Kero?"

Yamasaki foi tirado das lembranças pela pergunta de Syaoran e percebeu a besteira que havia dito. Li ñ devia sequer saber sobre Kérberus.

"Hum... é um...amigo da Sakura."

"Amigo??" Li franziu o cenho. Jamais ouvira falar daquele _amigo_.

"É." Tornou a tossir, desconfortável. "Mas entre Sakura e Tomoyo...a situação ficou realmente difícil e acho que só não saíram no tapa porque o Touya literalmente arrastou Sakura para fora."

"E eu que achei que só eu a irritava a esse ponto." Um sorriso sem humor surgiu em seus lábios.

"Eu..não sei como a Tomoyo ficou, porque fomos embora no dia seguinte... mas a Sakura ficou muito mal. Principalmene porque isso foi antes da morte de Kinomoto-san..."

"Como ele morreu?"

"Câncer." Um silêncio pesado se formou, nenhum dos dois sabendo como continuar.

"E o que aconteceu para ela resolver voltar?"

"Não sei ao certo. Parece que as coisas não correram muito bem na França."

Syaoran permaneceu olhando fixo par frente, absorvendo as informações de Yamasaki e tentando entender a jovem de cabelos castanho-claros.

_**--O--o--O--o**_

Enquanto andava, Tomoyo olhou novamente para o lado, incerta sobre o que fazer. Desde que a buscara no aeroporto, Sakura dissera apenas o essencial e depois ninguém falara mais.

"Chegamos." Murmurou parando em frente a um dos apartamentos e abrindo a porta. "Kero, Aslam, já estamos aqui."

Tomoyo colcou a pesada mala no chão, ao lado da que Sakura carregara e olhou ao redor, analisando o lugar.

"Vocês demoraram." Uma voz afinada lhe fez voltar a cabeça na direção dos quartos, encontrando um ursinho amarelo voando, antes de pousar no braço do sofá.

"Kero..."

"O trânsito tá horrível. Houve um acidente." Colocou o fichário e a bolsa sobre a mesa, voltando-se para os outros três.

"Quanto tempo Tomoyo."

"Oi, Aslam." Acenou para o ursinho branco, com listras roxas e olhos pequenos. O conselheiro de Touya.

"Você mudou..."

Tomoyo sorriu por notar que Kero não a estava ignorando como ela pensara. Voltou-se e encarou o espelho na parede oposta à porta. Quem a olhou de volta, foi uma estranha. O cabelo negro, antes brilhoso e abaixo da cintura, agora estava acima dos ombros e quase sem vida. Seus olhos também haviam perdido o brilho e estavam de um violeta opaco.

"E como mudei...mais do que pretendia..." Permaneceu se encarando, lembrando que seus últimos meses em Paris não haviam sido nada memoráveis.

"Eu...vou preparar algo para comermos. Não sei vocês, mas eu to faminta."

A tenataiva de Sakura de escapar da situação era óbvia e fez a morena suspirar. Como imaginara, a iniciativa teria que partir dela. Sakura sempre fora teimosa, mas mais do que isso, Tomoyo sabia muito bem de quem fora a culpa pela briga.

"Sakura...espera." Virou-se, querendo encarar a garota, mas esta se manteve de costas, voltada para a cozinha. "Eu queria me desculpar. Sei que não vai adiantar nada, principalmente após tanto tempo...mas mesmo assim... Me desculpe por ter revelado que você era uma bruxa, por ter dito o que não devia, por não estar aqui quando você mais precisou...por tudo o que eu fiz."

"Como você disse... desculpas não vão mudar nada." Virou-se e sorriu. "... mas fazem uma grande diferença."

As duas permaneceram se encarando, sabendo muito bem que ainda havia coisas a serem ditas e que o tempo que passaram sem se falar, não poderia ser simplesmente ignorado, mas naquele momento, com apenas Kero e Aslam como platéia, era mais fácil acreditar que talvez três anos não fizessem tanta diferença assim.

_Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar  
Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer _

_Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito  
E você me perdoa de novo  
Você é meu único amigo de verdade  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar._

_**Forgive me (Evanescence)**_

_**(Continua...)**__**  
**_

* * *

Quem já assistiu/leu "As Crônicas de Nárnia", deve ter reconhecido o nome "Aslam". Esse é o nome do Leão que ajuda Lúcia e cia em Nárnia.


End file.
